ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow of the Con
Shadow of the Con is the fourth episode of the first season of Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed. Synopsis Ben and Gwen are still mulling over the events of two nights ago, when they battled Vertex. Suddenly, the masked specter, Triad, appears and begins to battle Gwen and Ben. Ben becomes Cannonbolt 2.0 to combat him, but Triad soon disappears. Gwen and Ben go to Kevin's house to warn him about Triad, but all they find is a note from Triad, saying that Kevin is "safe and sound... with me!" Gwen gets a lock on Triad, but is confused, as she recognizes the aura from Triad from somewhere else. Ben and Gwen follow the aura, and find Kevin kidnapped by Triad. Triad then tells them the tale of Vertex. An Osmosian named Drol Trexev was learning to master very secret Osmosian powers. He learned to master them so well, that the Osmos Council investigated and learned that some of the powers were unsafe and illegal. Drol's master was imprisoned for life, and for his own safety, all of Drol's powers were drained. Drol began to study forbidden Osmosian power, and invented armor that would drain the power of the wearer and send it to the wearer of the Master Armor. Drol began to sell the armor, saying it would provide awesome power to the wearer. Drol then began to be fed the limitless power from the armor, and he could also feed his thoughts to the wearers of the armor, so he could control them. Drol began targeting famous criminals with the armor. Triad says that Drol even found Aggreggor and Ragnarok before they died and sold the armor to them as well. Triad says that Drol Trexev had become Lord Vertex. Ben them became Arctiguana to fight Triad, and then Diamonhead. Diamondhead successfuly knocks off Triad's mask, revealing Argit. Ben them becomes a new alien, Omen, which strikes fear into Argit, nearly killing him. Gwen begs Ben to revert, but Ben (or Omen) refuses. Gwen becomes an Anodite to fight omen, and Ben reverts. Argit flees, and Ben and company see that he is wearing the Vertex Armor. Kevin is seen crying (for unknown reason), and Ben is very worried about Omen. Gwen realizes that the war against Vertex seems like it could be the most dangerous war they have ever battled in. Aliens Used *Cannonbolt 2.0 *Arctiguana *Diamondhead *Omen Villains *Triad/Argit *Drol Trexev (flashback) *Aggreggor (flashback) *Ragnarok (flashback) *Lucubra (flashback) *Trombipulor (flashback) Long-Term Accomplishments *Ben, Gwen, and Kevin learn about Drol Trexev and the Vertex Armor. *Argit is revealed to be a villain. *Ben learns about his most dangerous alien, Omen. Trivia *Despite the fact he is an alien from the Ultimatrix 2.0, Omen will become a recurring villain of a sort throughout the series. *Omen will become an extremely important character as the series advances. *It is still unknown why Argit warned Ben about Lord Vertex first, because Argit is revealed to be a slave of Vertex. *The Vertex Armor is revealed to control the wearer due to the fact that Vertex's thoughts are fed into the weraer of the armor. Category:Episodes